


Too High

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author is high, Bongs, Dean Smith - Freeform, Drugs, Lots of weed references, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Sam is a pornstar, Weed, at least by my standards, dean is rich, wincest but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Dean Smith is 100% homo.Sam Wesson is 100% all for that.Let the huge bong rips and personal favorite strains of weed ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-ho-ho my children you’re in for a fucking wILD RIDE. I wrote this while I was incredibly high, and in class nonetheless. So here goes nothing, Wincest I guess.

Sam sat down in front of his open laptop and camera, preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen. He grabbed his old lighter and held it up to the end of his pipe, lighting the Silver Skunk packed in. He quickly inhaled and started coughing. Cherry there now, he set down his lighter and inhaled the rest of the smoke being held in his pipe. He tapped the carb twice with his left thumb and started playing with his flaccid cock.

 

He had his right fist loosely wrapped around his cock, jerking slightly. Once he was sufficiently hard he pressed record, and began to perform.

 

**********

 

Dean was fucking ecstatic. This straight guy from hell facade he had going on here could only last so long, what with all of the porn he was watching. He grabbed his bong and took a rip, choking as he sucked in air with the smoke still filling his lungs.

 

Pro tip #1: get abs by doing huge fucking bong rips.

 

He whipped out his cock and leaned back after getting his TV set up to play tonight’s feature. Halfbakedsammy was already playing with himself, the faceless man telling the camera obscene things about himself. Dean quickly jerked himself as he grabbed his symbol of unemployment and lit up again. God, Chocolope can really make a man horny.

 

**********

 

Sam had just gotten started. Not that he was truly enjoying himself, but sometimes your mind does funny things when you start to lose it. He whispered loud enough for the viewers to hear, obscene things that two years ago he wouldn’t dream of saying.

 

He twisted his hand just right and moaned, fucking up into his palm. He quickly twisted and presented his ass to the camera, careful not to knock anything over as he adjusted to the new position. His hand slowly slid over his ass and was quickly raised and brought back down to slap it, hard. And then he did it again. And again. And again. And again. He screamed a little.

 

**********

 

Fucking neighbor just screamed. Couldn’t he give it a rest? God, Dean may be horny, but he ain’t that loud in bed at least.

 

**********

 

Sam was done. He came after fucking himself with his long fingers and a small-ish dildo for roughly 30 minutes. That’s all he had to do, 30 minutes at least three times weekly. Simply put, he was well paid for an internet whore. He landed a job at a smallish porn company a few years back and got discovered somewhere along the way. This was his Hollywood story. He had just finished cleaning himself up when he heard a knock on the door.

 

He swung it open and saw his elderly neighbor watching him, scrutinizing eyes seeming as though he knew exactly what was going on.

 

“Keep it down, some people don’t like to hear your moans and screams. And for Godssake stop smoking in here! Jesus, smells like you killed a skunk!” Sam almost rolled his eyes, but put on his best look of sympathy and nodded, sarcastically spilling “Will do!” before he not-so-smoothly slammed the door in his face.

 

A few moments later he was making himself three packages of Ramen noodles and snacking on salad to try and balance it out. He later flopped down (gently) with his giant bowl of noodles. He flicked on the TV and started watching Cops, twirling the noodles around on his fork. He had nothing to do till tomorrow anyways, when he would be doing a Halloween special. Nothing really special about it, if you asked Sam, but if the people wanted it, who was he to deny their fair requests?

 

**********

Dean was spent. He just got back from work and was totally fucking done. And here his neighbor was fucking screaming again. Dean was gonna kill that man.

 

He knocked hard on the door and got no answer. So, naturally, he knocked harder. After still not receiving a response, he stormed back to his apartment. It’s too bad he can’t smoke at work.

 

When he finally made it back to the apartment, he was still pissed. He dropped his bag and quickly realized he was too impatient to roll a joint. He grabbed his bong again and packed some Blue Cookie Kush in it. His lighter sparked but didn’t light. Spark. Spark. Spark. His lighter shit the bed. His neighbor probably has one, but he’s too busy screaming to answer the door. He stayed quiet and swayed slightly in his seat, listening for more. Nothing. He may as well go over and ask.

 

He knocked on the door, much less forcefully this time. The door swung open and he was greeted with the pungent odor of marijuana. He was also greeted with a beast of a man, shirtless with just boxers on. His long hair was messy as he greeted Dean with a dazzling (yes, _dazzling_ ) smile. Dean found him to be the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. He realized he was staring.

 

“Do you have a lighter I can borrow?” The man looked startled for a moment then laughed.

 

“Yeah, dude, come on in.” He turned and Dean noticed a mole right at the base of his spine. He then began his internal panic attack. Sam quickly noticed and looked nervous, passing him a plain white lighter and spinning to sit on the couch.

 

“Uhh, wanna sit?” Dean thought of all the filthy things he watched happen on that couch and chose to stand.

 

**********

 

Sam didn’t know what to do. He was just trying to enjoy his day after than special and then this guy shows up and _recognizes him._ He wouldn’t have known if it hadn’t been for the horrified (and horny) look on the man’s face. And for his denial when Sam asked him to sit. Understandable. And now Sam was staring at him, trying to figure out what the appropriate next action was.

 

“Do you wanna smoke?” Sam blurted. The other man laughed.

 

“Do you wanna know my name first?”

 

“Oh, right. I’m Sam by the way.”

 

“Dean. Now we can smoke. What do you have?” Sam opened the drawer on the table by his couch, and showed Dean his prides and joys. Dean picked up a jar and opened it, inhaling deeply.

 

“Holy fuck. This shit smells good! What is this??”

 

“That’s Black Rose. Want some?” Dean nodded quickly and plucked some out. He spun in a circle looking for somewhere to smoke it, and finally landed on an unused bong stuffed in the corner. He ripped it from its place by the wall and brushed the dust from it.

 

“You ever use this?” He seemed astonished at Sam’s ‘nope.’

 

Dean went to fill it up with water and questioned why not.

 

“It seems kinda useless. Makes me feel like a burnout living in my mom’s basement.” Dean made an exaggerated gasp before walking in an almost _sultry_ way back towards Sam.

 

“Sweetheart, my bong is my child, next to my Impala. And I make over $200K yearly. I think I’ve moved on from my mom’s basement.” At this point Dean was running his hand down Sam’s chest and staring through his thick eyelashes. Dean was not a small man, but still had to look up to catch Sam’s eye. Sam flexed his hand and breathed heavily through his nose, actions that were not missed by Dean, who laughed and began to pack the bong.

 

He grabbed the lighter Sam gave him from the table where he accidentally left it and lit up.

 

“I don’t see how-” _exhale_ “- you maintain that gorgeous figure without using huge bong rips to keep them abs.” Sam laughed, long and hard as he was handed the bong. Dean seemed to reconsider the couch and went to sit down. He audibly sighed and smiled.

 

“This couch is absolutely _orgasmic._ Where’d you get it?” Sam took a hit and started choking.

 

“Holy shit I forgot how this feels. Feels good to use this again.” He remembered Dean’s question. “Ikea.” He sat a little too close to Dean, and handed the bong back.

 

They passed it for a while until they were both good and baked. Then began the real questions.

 

“Why did you start in the porn industry?” Dean stared through red eyes.

 

“I needed cash, and it isn’t like I hadn’t done some home films before. I decided that short of selling my ass on a street corner, I needed some way to make money. I had a job at a bakery at the time, but it was almost minimum wage and it just wasn’t doing it. So I found a seedy website and offered my services. Anyone could do it, really. Within a couple of months I was becoming a hit, and the ball just kept on rolling after that. I don’t enjoy it, but I’m certainly not ashamed.” Dean thought for a moment.

 

“Where did you learn all of your porn moves?” Sam laughed, deep and lusty.

 

“You haven’t _seen_ my moves.” Dean’s eyes flicked to his lips, then straight to his boxers, leaving no doubt of his intentions. But Sam wasn’t having any of that yet. He stepped back and smirked, before moving towards the kitchen.

 

“Want something to eat?” _That ass,_ came to mind. “Sure, whaddya got?” He went to where Sam was staring into the fridge. “What about my place? I got better food that this, Godssakes this is sad.” Sam chuffed but accepted the offer for better food.

 

**********

 

Once they arrived in Dean’s apartment, quite obviously better maintained than his, they both sat. Sam was the first to realize that he came over here for food and stood up again, making his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found a bowl of cut-up peaches, and began searching the drawers surrounding the fridge for silverware. Finding his fork, he sat back beside Dean.

 

“What, no fork for me?” Dean kidded and went to the kitchen to get his own snack, but midway through his kitchen journey he seemed to reconsider and spun to face Sam again.

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing. I don’t think I can keep you in my apartment much longer without thinking of boning you, and I don’t want to receive a full-on bitch face for an awkward boner I may sport at some point this evening.”

 

Sam laughed harder than he had in weeks- no, _years._

 

_“Boning me?”_  At that Dean laughed, an embarrassed huff falling from his lips.

 

“For real, though. I wouldn’t mind an awkward boner and I wouldn’t mind you boning me.” Dean seemed to consider this, before turning to face the kitchen again, a bit more determination in his walk. He grabbed a somewhat warm water from the counter and jogged back to the couch.

 

“You wanna watch some porn?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically they fuck. But it's kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This involves blood, so if blood used during sex makes you uncomfortable, I would recommend you not read this. Other than that, enjoy.

 

Dean was a fucking idiot. Even he could see that. What kind of loser asks a pornstar if he wants to watch  _ porn? _

 

_ Smooth move, surely he won’t be sick of porn,  _ sarcasm laced Dean’s internal monologue. 

 

“What’s your kink?” Sam snapped Dean back to reality. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. 

 

“I don’t know.” Complete lie. Sam knew it. Dean knew it. Sam grabbed Dean’s laptop and guessed. He handed it back to Dean, closely watching his expression. Dean’s face was a mixture of horror, confusion, and the tiniest bit of arousal. Bingo. The screen showed two men, both naked. One man was strapped to the bed face down, ball gag in, tears streaming down his face. A mountain of a man, it was hard to believe he would allow that. Hard to believe he was a sub in that situation. The man standing beside the bed had a riding crop in his hand and a gleam in his eyes. Not quite as rugged as the sub, he was still decently large (Dean smiled a bit. He’s large  _ everywhere _ ). The first blow came to the center of his back, a sharp cry rang out as the dom continued his blows, creating red lines down the larger man’s back. He was whispering loud enough for the camera to hear, absolute filth leaving his mouth. Promises to fuck him dry, tear his pretty hole open, share him with anyone who wants a go at his pretty little slut hole. Dean almost lost it when he bent down to whisper right into the other man’s ear, “But in the end, only I can cum inside you. You. Are.  _ Mine. _ ” Dean looked to his left, to see Sam lazily playing with himself, staring at Dean. 

 

**********

 

Sam thought that Dean should’ve been grateful. In some ways, Sam was sure he was. Dean was hard, no doubt, but if he was actually into it was a mystery to Sam. Truthfully, Sam was a pretty good switch. He could easily adjust to his partner’s desires. 

 

“Was I right?” Dean jumped about an inch off the couch before turning to face Sam fully, clearly interested in the cock he held, and clearly trying not to stare. 

 

“Not...not exactly.” He chewed on his lip. 

 

“Oh? Enlighten me.” Dean looked terrified. Sam looked dangerous.

 

“Well… I don’t really want to share or be shared.” A nod of understanding. “And you missed something…” Sam waited. “I’ve kinda got a thing...for, well, knives. More specifically blood. I’m no vampire, but I really like seeing my own blood.” Sam couldn’t help the predatory grin that spread across his face. Now  _ that  _ was something he could get behind.

 

“So fear play?” A nod. “Be right back.” Sam stood, swayed a bit on his feet, and jogged to his apartment. He didn’t really want to recreate that scene right now, what with him meeting the guy less than an hour ago (Sam had to laugh at that; didn’t want to tie him down but definitely wanted to cut him open for fun). He stepped into his room and went straight for the closet. He pulled out a blindfold, a sharp knife with a thin blade but of good length, and some after care equipment. 

 

When he got back to Dean’s apartment, the man had a large glass bong in his hands and was taking a rip that just  _ had  _ to burn. Sam dropped everything on the counter and walked up to him. 

 

“This is my Pulse. Cost a bit but that’s the price I paid for love.” A filthy wink. 

 

“Can I try?” 

 

“Thought you didn’t like bongs.” Dean was teasing him now and if he was more sensible he wouldn’t have done what he did as a reaction. He watched Dean set it on the end table and look back up to him, just the slightest bit of  _ terror  _ in his eyes. Sam wanted to keep it there. He swung his leg over the other man’s lap and sat down. He gently trailed his hands up the muscled arms before resting them on his shoulders and making eye contact. 

 

“You gonna be a good boy and stay, or do I have to tie you up?” He tried for sexy and by the tiny roll of Dean’s hips, he hit it spot on. Dean uttered a meek “I’ll stay.” 

 

“Good. All clothes off. Now.” He stood and quickly stripped himself of clothing, save for his checkered boxers. He grabbed his knife and blindfold before setting the knife next to the wealthier man, and moving to stand behind the couch. He tied the blindfold behind the blonde's head and moved around the couch to admire the naked man in front of him. 

 

He trailed the knife gently along the top of Dean’s thigh, smiling lightly when Dean flinched. He raised his other hand to trail fingers along his jaw, and leaned in gently to kiss him. 

 

“You ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer before pressing the dull side of the knife to his throat. Dean tilted his chin up and hissed out a ‘yessssss’ as the knife was moved to his shoulders and pressed down harder to draw a thin line of blood.  Sam pressed his mouth over the cut, swiped his tongue over it. Listened to Dean gasp, felt him shake where he was seated.

 

**********

 

Dean had no idea that a knife could feel so good. Sure, he’d played around with it a couple of times. He had one boyfriend who loved that kind of stuff. But this….  _ This  _ was different. Having someone actually suck at the cut after was more than hot.  

 

Dean felt Sam drag the knife lower until it rested just above his navel. He could feel Sam on his knees in front of him. The wide side of the cool knife was flattened on his lower stomach, then flipped so the point was pressed to the right of his navel. With a slight downward press, the knife was dragged in an arch over his belly button. Despite the shallow start of the cut, once Sam got to the other side of his navel the knife was cutting deeper. Dean grit his teeth and let out a groan. He heard a breathless laugh from Sam and felt a finger run through the blood. 

 

“Open.” Seconds later a blood covered digit entered his mouth along with a metallic taste.  He felt Sams finger slide out of his mouth and move behind his head, successfully untying the blindfold. 

 

“Eyes on me.” Sam grabbed his knife and drew it across his chest once, and it certainly looked painful as Dean watched the larger man grit his teeth and try to ignore the deep sting of a knife slicing flesh. Blood flowed much faster from this wound and Sam cupped his hand to catch it. 

 

**********

 

Sam’s chest ached. He was drunk off the throbbing coming from the cut on his chest and the small noises the man in front of him was making. He was high from the weed. After capturing some blood, he pressed his hand to Dean’s mouth in a silent request for him to  _ drink the fuck up.  _

 

He dragged both hands through his own blood again and wrapped one around the shorter man’s cock, the other moving to write across Dean’s chest. He was busy making sure the blood didn’t dry before he had a chance to finish writing, but not too busy to neglect the beautiful man in front of him. How could anyone ever be that busy? Every once in a while he would add a flick of the wrist and a tighter upward stroke, and once he was confident that Dean was close to cumming he swiped his thumb across the head. He watched Dean’s face intently after he finished his writing, watched it morph into an almost painful look as he clearly tried to not cum. Sam removed his hand and listened to the almost inaudible ‘no’ Dean whispered before whimpering and meeting the taller man’s eyes. Sam smirked at him and leaned in to whisper next to his ear.

 

“Beg.” 

 

Dean immediately began babbling nonsense mixed in with the occasional “please” and “I’ll do anything.” 

 

Eventually he managed to create a near-fully coherent sentence.

 

“Please, Sam, just keep touching me! I’ll-I’ll do anything for you!” Sam regained control over the other man’s cock and resumed his stroking. Within ten short strokes (and one long one ;) he had Dean cumming over his fist. His head was thrown back and he groaned while he emptied himself over Sam’s blood covered hand. Sam quickly wiped at what wet blood he had left dripping from his chest and jerked himself off while standing over the cut-up and utterly  _ ruined  _ man in front of him.

 

“Look up.” 

 

Dean looked up just in time to be covered in cum. Sam clenched his jaw and his hips jerked forward one final time before he dropped down next to Dean on the couch. 

 

“How was that?” Sam questioned, knowing damn well how great it was. When Dean didn’t respond the first time he asked again, and this time Dean rolled over and hugged him, maybe in an attempt at post-coital intimacy. Sam awkwardly wrapped his arms around Dean before asking a question that had been bugging him since he first started chatting with Dean. You know,  _ before  _ the sexual stuff. 

 

“Would you like to go out on a date sometime?” Dean laughed into Sam’s chest and nodded. 

 

“Tha sounds awesome, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be asking yourself, "why did it take her so long to publish this?" My answer is simply that I demanded authenticity from this work! Meaning that every time I wrote more on it, I had to be high. So if it sounded weird, I'm sorry. In other news though, I got an eyebrow piercing!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for some reason I cannot find the button that lets me tell you that this has one more chapter. So. It has one more chapter. Probably pure smut.


End file.
